Chiana
Bio Pre-Show At some time in their older childhood or younger teens, Chiana and her two-year older brother Nerri fled their home on Nebari Prime, seeking a different life. (Their relationship with and treatment by their family is unknown). Obtaining exit visas to their surprise, they were also given a 'routine physical examination' during which they were unknowingly infected with the Nebari Contagion. Living on their own in the often violent, cruel and lawless 'Uncharted Territories', Chiana learned, doubtless the hard way, a great many varied skills of survival. She learned to fashion her own clothes from 'procured' odds and ends and even how to pilot a Peacekeeper Prowler (a space jet fighter). Other things she resorted to include scamming, thievery and prostitution. Nerri's activities and his involvement in Chiana's activities are unknown. Chiana has suggested he disapproved of some things she did. He may have worked as a miner at some time; he also jested it was amazing he was working at anything. Chiana remarked that she had to teach her older brother to cinch his shoes; she may well have been responsible for providing for them both, at least at some point. In living with Nerri without all other family, friends, home, society, culture or security of any kind in addition to the easily overwhelming traumas involved in her new survival, Chiana was 'bent' but refused to 'break'. The fun loving soul acquired a sometimes painfully desperate sense of humor, a focus on the 'thrills' and a likewise sometimes painfully desperate self confidence in order to push ahead for new adventure and thrills with so little means, experience, support or guidance. While obviously made even edgier by this and a drive to improve her skills, appeal, etc. as she saw them, Chiana retained a rather sensitive, good heart, despite the corruptive nature of her life, and the quite serious risks to sanity and survival it sometimes held. She fought and killed when necessary, her personal defenses drawing a division between necessary (which she has done with a seeming hardened thoughtlessness of surviving long in a violent cruel world); what could be helped; and what she is emotionally involved in. Yet although her heart can and has often made this agonizingly difficult and complex at times, she always chose to fully taste life and tries living by her heart and spirit in spite of all. Over a few years, Chiana and Nerri grew fiercely attached, to the extent they implanted "life discs" linking to each other (a device implanted in the upper abdominal cavity that gives one a constant awareness of the others' existence, only for the closest of loved ones). Nerri was eventually informed of the contagion he and his sister were carrying by a high profile Nebari leader and provided an antibody; Nerri and Chiana underwent the painful cure. However, as Nerri could identify the person, he was left to either flee for his life or join the Nebari Resistance. Nerri chose to join the resistance, but in fear of Chiana's life, left her to believe he had to run and they separate, with a promise they would be together again. Life on Moya Literally on her own, Chiana continued her life, presumably more desperate than ever, for some time before being arrested by Nebari agent Salis. Agonizingly tortured for information about a 'resistance' she knew nothing about, and sentenced to be 'mentally cleansed', Chiana was in transit back to Nebari Prime when Moya (literally) ran into them. She and Selto Durka, a mind-cleansed psychopath whose cleansing was unwittingly undone, managed to escape; one of them murdered Salis; Chiana ultimately committed herself to help the crew of Moya dispense of Durka. In truth deeply lonely, Chiana chose to stay with the fugitive crew on Moya. In spite of an initially cold reception, Chiana chose the crew as family, and came to love them, to the extent of being willing to risk her life for them all on numerous occasions and even prostitute herself for provisions for them all when the others failed to secure any. She often irked them, but seldom attempted to justify herself (such as in the murder of Salis). Not out of callousness however: in realizing when they do not really care to understand her. On Moya, Chiana was quickly attracted to the Human, John Crichton. She had initially intrigued him; however, her actions in her desperation to escape alienated him. He remained wary and keenly mindful of her failings and attitudes. However, he came to a sincere, if qualified, admiration of her. He formed a manner of familial view of her, but didn't actively give effective guidance or support. Chiana admired his good qualities, and overlooked any abuse from him or aloofness on his part with seemingly infinite understanding. Moreover, Crichton's heart and attention has remained elsewhere. Chiana, however, may very well still be receptive to him, should he have a change of heart to her and circumstances change; this is most significantly reflected by the fact that, during their brief trip into Earth's past, Chiana actually took the younger John's virginity while using the alias Karen Shaw, although the fine details of the memory were wiped from the younger Crichton's memory. As Crichton loved and eventually chose to marry Aeryn Sun, Chiana was supportive of the couple. With the woman Crichton's heart belongs to, Aeryn Sun, Chiana's standing was not defined; despite a life in its way at least as immoral as Chiana's, that of a former Peacekeeper militant, Chiana often received Aeryn's angst and righteous invectives as well. Some aspect of it is jealousy as well contempt and self-contempt. Chiana has on occasion instead turned the verbal sniping to the aim of goading Aeryn in Crichton's interest, however, and on occasion both showed genuine care for the other. In Chiana's view, Delvian Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan became a mother figure, after a fashion, if not in Zhaan's effectiveness. Chiana had a fierce concern for Zhaan and Zhaan's feelings towards her. Zhaan was, alas, too spiritually self-absorbed and aloof to actively contribute much before her death. Hynerian Dominar Rygel had seemed the most kindred in his immoral shrewdness, thievery and such; however, Chiana came to be affectionately distanced by both his behavior and an essential distinction best exemplified in their impulses to thievery: her past experiences and thrill at the 'adventure' are Chianas' primary compulsions; Rygel's include the more abstract greeds. Rygel's officious verbal abuse and nature didn't help. A genuine if wary friendship was forged nevertheless. The Luxan, Ka D'Argo, might well have been the most effective positive influence in the very fact his concepts of strict, not necessarily practical honors are in contrast to her context-relevant improvised codes of morality and absence of social consciousness. Perhaps even to mutual benefit; she may have gained some moral perspectives she often lacks, and he may have gained a better ability to adapt himself effectively to life. D'Argo and Chiana eventually became intimately involved, in what may well have been her first intimate relationship not founded on using or being used. Chiana involved herself in his goal of finding and reuniting with his son. She went as far as to prostitute herself for information and involve herself in serious danger to help his goal, without regard for herself or the views of her actions by anyone, believing D'Argo would appreciate her motives. After the apparent recovery of D'Argo's son, Jothee, however, her relationship with D'Argo self-destructed. She learned he expected her to live his dreams, as his exclusively devoted wife on a farm. As D'Argo was proving not to listen to what he didn't wish to hear, she rejected his plans using infidelity with his son. She apologized for not being able to think and panicking,* but he was, naturally, greatly hurt at his perception of betrayal by those two dearest to him. He didn't appear to notice any failings on his part. Evidently, nobody else understood her either. Chiana and D'Argo's friendship survived, however. After over a year, they resumed their relationship.* With plans to take up farming life together made after she apologized for being wishy-washy,* D'Argo instead died in battle to protect his friends. He gave her his Qualta Blade, and she in turn gave it to his son Jothee. Moya and Pilot, as part of the home she has chosen, were more abstract by nature; nevertheless Chiana came to feel strongly for them and took many serious risks for them. She saw Moyas' offspring Talyn as a living being, and was crucial in the dangerous effort of helping in his birth; her conception of Talyn beyond that is not known, although she deeply mourned Talyn's death.* Pilot eventually confided in Chiana that himself and Moya wished a representative of the crew to mitigate the conflicting demands upon them, feeling that she was the most considerate of himself and Moya. The crew then voted for a Captain to represent them to Pilot and Moya. D'Argo was elected Captain.* Jool joined the crew for a year, insulting and degrading Chiana at first sight. Jool assumed the duties of medical care from Zhaan (who had died at the time Jool arrived). Jool and Chiana continued to repeatedly argue, largely because of Jool's self-centered and naive attitudes, but gradually their relationship began to sweeten after Chiana saved Jool's life a few times. By the time Jool left the crew on the planet Arnessk, they were, if not friends, certainly partners in crime; Jool was ebullient with joy at seeing Chiana again when they first arrived on Arnessk, and after the two of them kicked some simultaneous Peacekeeper butt, they shared a triumphant finger-drumming together. However, Chiana did not seem to meet with Jool (reason unknown) in the brief time she was at Arnessk during the Peacekeeper wars before Jool died.* Sikozu joined the crew at about the time Jool left, and while they worked together well once, Sikozu's attitudes and dubious loyalty largely led to arguments, on the few occasions any interaction occurred. Chiana at first suspected Sikozu was a spy for an enemy race, the Scarrans, but was overruled by Crichton, who tolerated Sikozu. Sikozu proved to be a Scarran spy during the Peacekeeper wars, but Chiana's thoughts of having her suspicions vindicated (or anyone else's thoughts for that matter) weren't portrayed. Noranti joined the crew for over a year, and was nicknamed "Wrinkles" by Chiana. Their views of one another weren't portrayed. Although they appeared to be tolerant and possibly friendly, they appear to have remained aloof. Noranti assumed the duties of cooking (who had done it before wasn't shown) and doctoring (from Jool). Chiana's view of Noranti assuming either duty is unknown.* Her sorest test of will came when the life disc ceased (Taking the Stone). The grief of losing Nerri combined with the harrowing traumas of her life and the (at that time) all-give life with the crew of Moya to drive her some degrees mad with grief; her fierce self-identity finally crumbled and she fled to live a hedonistic, fatalistic life with a clan of nihilists. At the same time, she had the grief of realizing she could not depend on meeting her needs from without - the crew of Moya: Crichton tried at once to bring her back to Moya, but could not overcome the wall he raised to her and give anything, as she knew. Ultimately she faced a test of courage and survived, finding some confidence she could find the will and all she knew she needed in herself. Once through the center of the ordeal, Chiana chose to accept Crichtons' sincere intention of friendship and return to life and Moya. After gradually becoming ever more 'at home' on Moya, Nebari agents again captured her and agonizingly tortured her for knowledge she did not have. She learned, however, that Nerri lived and was now a leader of the Nebari Resistance! Again free with the aid of a member of the underground, she desperately wanted to be with Nerri and help the Resistance, but Nerri forbid her or that any help her to, in fear for their mutual safety. Meanwhile, Chiana was possessed by an energy rider in the episode "Losing Time," and after it was finally removed from her body, she began experiencing flashes of prescience; these grew in frequency and detail to where she could clearly perceive some events hours before they occurred, and could change them before they were finalized. She had no support and no knowledge or means of knowledge to understand and cope with these extrasensory perceptive abilities (and no knowledge, understanding or support ever came). The prescience soon changed to a brief period of slow motion vision which would end with her temporarily blinded, her eyes white, and in intense pain. The periods of blindness seemed increase in length, leading her to be concerned that she may have lost her eyesight entirely.Inexplicably, none of this seemed to involve much interest or concern from anyone else including D'Argo or John Crichton.* Finally, a Diagnosan took her beautiful black eyes out and replaced them with eyes from some other species, with cat-like slit pupils and off-white irises.* With these eyes, her blindness and other powers apparently went away,* replaced by the ability to see energy sources as halos, even through shielding. She apparently thought nothing of any of it but to glibly remark "I got new eyes."* After D'Argo's death, she planned to accept Rygel's invitation to go to Hyneria and gave Jothee his father's Qualta Blade. Post-War In order to cope with D'Argo's passing, Chiana began an aggressive, physical relationship with Jothee, using pleasure to dull her pain, performing so roughly and often that she managed to wear out the half-Luxan. The return to Rygel's home system served as a distraction and she accompanied her ship mate to one of Hyneria's moons to meet with a group of his former subjects allegedly still loyal to him. This turned out to be a betrayal, however, and the Hynerians attacked and captured Chiana, Rygel, and Jothee. Quotes *The more they look at ME, the less they look at YOU. *I...went...SHOPPING! *Listen...Moya. Uhh...everyone is, uh...is really concerned...about your plan. I...I mean, even Aeryn thinks that...that maybe Talyn should be laid to rest someplace else. :I once, uh...I once asked Zhaan...I once asked Zhaan...h-h-how she got along with you so well. She...she...she said that, uh...that the-the key was to be honest...was to be honest...no matter what...no matter what. :Well, Moya...this-this is what I th... :(brief pause) :I think that you should bury Talyn where ever you frelling wanna bury Talyn!! And I think that the...that the frelling tralk should...should get out of our frelling way. There. That's what I think. *Hey Bobby, what do ya think of SEX? *I'M not birthing a narl! I HATE narls! I'm still a narl myself! *Sex does it. For everyone! SEX! * For what it's worth, I'm glad about the way it turned out... *pecks John* Trivia *'Fweakin' Insane:' A nickname for Chiana by John: Probably an inside joke because fweakin is the name Gigi Edgley uses in chat. *One of the main plot threads that was probably supposed to be resolved in Season 5 was Chiana's reunion with Nerri, and whether or not, at long last, she'd finally be able to take part in the Nebari resistance alongside him. The Peacekeeper Wars does not go into this plot thread in the slightest. If the show were revived, it is almost guaranteed that the Nerri/Chiana plot thread would be finalized once and for all. *'Pip' According to Gigi Edgley, 'Pip' was originally Ben Browder's nickname for her. It eventually became John's main nickname for Chiana. Alternate Versions Jessica Main Article: Jessica Episode: "Won't Get Fooled Again" While under a Scarran mind probe, Crichton encountered a different image of Chiana. "Jessica" was the friend of Bettina Fairchild and was labeled by John as an "astronaut groupie." Unsurprisingly, she was up for having a good time and as the device gradually made Crichton's experiences stranger, Jessica adapted with it. Chiana the Witch Episode: "John Quixote" In a mental video game-like device created with John's memories, one level was a reversed "Hansel and Gretel" situation where two witches, in the likenesses of Chiana and Jool, were encaged and soon to be eaten by D'Argo as Hansel. In the game's twisted reality, the witches wanted to be eaten; they were in the throes of utmost bliss if they were chosen, and screamed in horrible frustration if they were not. The first time Crichton entered the room with the real Chiana, he tried to exit the game with the room's green door. Unbeknownst to him, Chiana was knocked out and kidnapped by the game's D'Argo and replaced with the witch. Believing that the real Chiana was still with him on the real Moya, Crichton was with her for hours before returning to the kitchen with D'Argo, Jool, and Chiana. It was here that Crichton finally realized he was with the wrong Chiana, which he confirmed by questioning her about Aeryn's secret. When she couldn't respond, Crichton knocked her out and freed the real Chiana. Chiana/Aeryn Episodes: "Unrealized Reality", "Prayer" Chiana/Aeryn existed in one of the unrealized realities Crichton saw while being shown the dangers of wormhole travel by the Ancient "Einstein". Aside from looking much like Aeryn, she acted quite a lot like Chiana, including her considerable sex drive. When Moya came under Peacekeeper attack, an hysterical Chiana was tongued by Rygel/D'Argo after which she went into a seizure and died. When Crichton returned to this reality with Scorpius, they discovered that Stark/Sikozu had to love the people he crossed over. As Chiana/Aeryn was one of these people, Crichton and Scorpius grabbed her. Crichton, however, was unable to bring himself to execute her, an action Scorpius had no qualms with. For the second time, Crichton watched as Chiana/Aeryn died. Noranti/Chiana Episode: "Unrealized Reality" Noranti/Chiana existed in one of the unrealized realities Crichton saw while being shown the dangers of wormhole travel by the Ancient "Einstein". Though she had Chiana's facial shape, her overall appearance and personality was that of Noranti's. As Moya came under attack by Peacekeepers, "Noranti" was of little help, offering to negotiate with the Peacekeepers or to bake something and mostly being ignored by all. It was from her that Crichton learned that he was in love with Zhaan in this particular reality. In true Noranti fashion, Noranti/Chiana was also armed with a large pouch filled with dust she attempted to blow at Crichton--however, he blew it back into her face instead, which might explain why she greeted the news that Peacekeepers were boarding with a decision to make skrinberry muffins. Appearances *Season 1 **(1.15 "Durka Returns") **(1.16 "A Human Reaction") **(1.17 "Through the Looking Glass") **(1.18 "A Bug's Life") **(1.19 "Nerve") **(1.20 "The Hidden Memory") **(1.21 "Bone To Be Wild") **(1.22 "Family Ties") *Season 2 **(2.01 "Mind the Baby") **(2.02 "Vitas Mortis") **(2.03 "Taking the Stone") **(2.04 "Crackers Don't Matter") **(2.05 "The Way We Weren't") **(2.06 "Picture If You Will") **(2.07 "Home on the Remains") **(2.08 "Dream a Little Dream") (flashback) **(2.09 "Out of Their Minds") **(2.10 "My Three Crichtons") **(2.11 "Look at the Princess - A Kiss is but a Kiss") **(2.12 "Look at the Princess - I Do, I Think") **(2.13 "Look at the Princess - The Maltese Crichton") **(2.14 "Beware of Dog") **(2.15 "Won't Get Fooled Again") (mental image) **(2.16 "The Locket") **(2.17 "The Ugly Truth") **(2.18 "A Clockwork Nebari") **(2.19 "Liars, Guns and Money - A Not So Simple Plan") **(2.20 "Liars, Guns and Money - With Friends Like These...") **(2.21 "Liars, Guns and Money - Plan B") **(2.22 "Die Me, Dichotomy") *Season 3 **(3.01 "Season of Death") **(3.02 "Suns and Lovers") **(3.03 "Self-Inflicted Wounds - Could'a, Would'a, Should'a") **(3.04 "Self-Inflicted Wounds - Wait for the Wheel") **(3.05 "...Different Destinations") **(3.06 "Eat Me") **(3.07 "Thanks for Sharing") **(3.09 "Losing Time") **(3.11 "Incubator") **(3.13 "Scratch 'N' Sniff") **(3.16 "Revenging Angel") **(3.18 "Fractures") **(3.19 "I-Yensch, You-Yensch") **(3.20 "Into the Lion's Den - Lambs to the Slaughter") **(3.21 "Into the Lion's Den - Wolf in Sheep's Clothing") **(3.22 "Dog with Two Bones") *D'Argo's Trial, Part 4: Error and Trial'' (flashback) *Season 4 **(4.01 "Crichton Kicks") **(4.02 "What Was Lost - Sacrifice") **(4.03 "What Was Lost - Resurrection") **(4.04 "Lava's a Many Splendored Thing") **(4.05 "Promises") **(4.06 "Natural Election") **(4.07 "John Quixote") **(4.08 "I Shrink, Therefore I Am") **(4.09 "A Prefect Murder") **(4.10 "Coup By Clam") **(4.11 "Unrealized Reality") **(4.12 "Kansas") **(4.13 "Terra Firma") **(4.14 "Twice Shy") **(4.16 "Bringing Home the Beacon") **(4.17 "A Constellation of Doubt") **(4.18 "Prayer") **(4.19 "We're So Screwed - Fetal Attraction") **(4.20 "We're So Screwed - Hot to Katratzi") **(4.21 "We're So Screwed - La Bomba") **(4.22 "Bad Timing") *''The Peacekeeper Wars'' * Post-PK Comics **''Farscape: The Beginning of the End of the Beginning'' **''Farscape: Strange Detractors'' **''Farscape: Gone and Back'' **''Farscape: Tangled Roots'' **''Farscape: Red Sky at Morning'' Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Nebari Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Peacekeeper Wars Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Peacekeeper Wars Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Female Category:Moya's Crew